Simplemente un dulce
by Miss Curie
Summary: Victoire rodó los ojos ante la muestra de dramatismo; no era para tanto, eran unos dulces nada más. No entendía el alboroto del Hufflepuff.


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares aquí nombrados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 ** _Variante que me tocó: varitas de regaliz_**

* * *

 _Simplemente un dulce_

* * *

—No puedo creer que no te gusten las varitas de regaliz—el chico exclamó, sin salir de su asombro—; es como decir que no te gustan las ranas de chocolate. ¡Es imperdonable!

Victoire rodó los ojos ante la muestra de dramatismo; no era para tanto, eran unos dulces nada más. No entendía el alboroto del Hufflepuff.

—No es de vida o muerte el que no me guste un dulce, Teddy—la muchacha observó a su acompañante por sobre el libro de Encantamientos que leía, o trataba de leer, para su próximo examen—. Es simplemente un dulce.

Teddy negó con la cabeza y su cabello, usualmente azul, cambió a rojo; a pesar de haber crecido con él, a Victoire le costaba asociar los cambios de color del cabello con su humor. El muchacho apartó la vista de su acompañante y comenzó a arrancar el césped que se encontraba cerca de su pie.

La rubia volvió su atención a las hojas amarillentas del libro, paseando su vista por las infinitas palabras y descripciones de movimientos y hechizos; se había concentrado tanto en la lectura que se sobresaltó, al punto de que el libro se resbalara de entre sus manos y cayera al suelo, cuando Teddy rompió el silencio que los había rodeado.

—Tengo que cambiar tu opinión—ahora su cabello estaba de un brillante color amarillo y luciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, que provocó un hormigueo en la joven Ravenclaw.

Victoire frunció el ceño y observó como su amigo corría hacia el castillo; había veces que no entendía como Lupin había sido nombrado Prefecto, si actuaba como un niño en ocaciones. Y no había que olvidar de las bromas que hacía con sus primos James y Fred. El trío hacía sus grandes hazañas, como ellos se referían a sus bromas.

Esperó a que Teddy reapareciera pero pasaban los minutos y no había ninguna señal del metamorfomago; negó con la cabeza.

—Hombres—suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en el libro, notando que se encontraba en silencio y sin nadie que pudiera distraerla del estudio.

Después de un largo rato decidió que había estado suficiente tiempo aprendiendo y memorizando todo lo necesario para el examen; guardó el libro en su mochila junto a un pergamino con sus anotaciones y la pluma con el tintero; se levantó del sitio en dónde había decidido estar, sacudiéndose alguna que otra hoja o suciedad de su ropa, colocó su mochila al hombro y tomó su capa. Miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguna noticia de su amigo, pero no; empezó el camino de retorno al castillo.

En el camino le pareció ver a su hermana Dominique reunida en las orillas del lago junto a otros compañeros de su casa; no se detuvo, no quería interrumpir a su hermana.

Entró en el castillo y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, para poder subir a su torre y descansar en la Sala Común; lo único que no le gustaba de su dormitorio eran las escaleras que debía de subir, no era divertido cuando estaba cansada.

—¡Vic!

La nombrada se detuvo en el medio de la escalera; frunció el ceño. No podía localizar el lugar de dónde la habían llamado.

—¡Aquí!—esa misma voz habló de nuevo; la Ravenclaw elevó la mirada hacía la escalera que se encontraba en el piso superior, encontrándose con una cabellera azul eléctrica—. ¡Rápido! Tengo algo para ti.

Sabiendo como el metamorfomago se ponía de insistente, terminó de subir el tramo de escalera que los separaban.

—¿En dónde te habías metido?—demandó la rubia.

—Tuve que ir a la bruja tuerta para buscar esto—sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo extendió; la mayor de la nueva generación de Weasley tomó el paquete y lo abrió. Viendo la cara ponía, Teddy se adelantó a hablar—: Ya sé no te gustan las varitas de regaliz, y también se que te dije que debía de cambiar tu opinión. Así que ahí tienes las mejores varitas de regaliz de todo Hogsmeade.

La muchacha estaba sorprendida, no había pensado que Teddy había ido a buscarle aquellos dulces.

— Les daré una oportunidad, por ti.

—¿Por mí?—Victoire sonrió ante el leve sonrojo del muchacho.

—Sí.

Una amplia sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Teddy. En un arrebato, besó a la rubia, muy cerca de sus labios y se alejó, encaminado hacia su sala común. —Mañana me darás la razón.

* * *

 _ **Algo cortito, sin drama. Todo amor y flores por aquí.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_


End file.
